onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Let the Reigns Go Loose
"Let The Reigns Go Loose" is the seventh episode of the second season of One Tree Hill and the 29th produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on November 2, 2004. The opening of Karen's club "TRIC" brings together the people of Tree Hill. Lucas and Felix come to blows over Anna. After Chris quits his gig the night of the club opening, Haley must face her fear of performing to save the night for Peyton. Although Marvin tends to Brooke while she is drunk, Felix sneaks in and attempts to take the credit. Keith and Jules realize their relationship has reached a new level, while Dan deliberately tells Karen that Deb slept with Keith. Synopsis After a night with Felix, Brooke returns to her room to find that Felix is still in her bed. Felix tells her that any other boy would feel used, but Brooke reminds him of the arrangements and if he is not happy then they can stop. Felix agrees to the arrangements and says he isn't really feeling used. Meanwhile, Peyton is forced to ask Chris Keller to do the all ages night at Tric the club, much to her dislike and Chris Keller accepts, if she meets the requirements of his rider, a list of things he wants to get him to perform. As Peyton arrives at school with Haley, they pass Brooke who is asking for donations to the poor. Seeing through her scheme, Brooke is forced to admit to the girls that the money is for her as she is now poor. To distract her from her scheme, Haley offers to take her shopping on a budget and Brooke gratefully accepts. As Felix and Mouth talk about the all ages night, Mouth learns Brooke has no date as Felix intends on going with Theresa, giving him the idea to ask Brooke. Anna goes to see Lucas and asks just to be friends, with potential, due to Felix's over the top reaction. Nathan also has to calm down Haley after she begins to get really nervous for her performance at the all ages night. At their lunch break, Peyton gets introduced to Anna after giving her a poster. The two get along really easily and instantly as Anna eyes up the different boys of Tree Hill and Peyton gives her the history of the students at Tree Hill. Meanwhile, Dan visits Karen's cafe with it in mind to apologize to Karen, which he does. Karen is brutally honest and lets him know no one believes his little act and it is creeping everyone out. After hearing what she had to say, Dan deliberately lets slip that Keith slept with Deb, shocking Karen at his revelation. Keith invites Jules to the all ages night to meet everyone. Talking to Peyton, Brooke confides in her telling her how Felix is getting too attached to her emotionally and it is not what she wanted. Peyton lets Brooke know about Chris Keller's demands on his rider, and gives Brooke an idea. She returns home to give Felix a rider as if he wants her to perform at his 'venue' then he has to obey her commands. Nathan goes to visit Whitey who is reading after surgery. He tells Whitey about turning down High Flyers, but Whitey is more than impressed with his decision telling him he has made more progress as a man just not a basketball player. Keith visits Karen at the cafe and asks if he can bring a date. Karen agrees but was hoping he was going to tell her about Deb and him, as they talk about Jules, Andy walks in with a box of 'Tric' t-shirts and a little one for Lucas, still under the influence that Lucas is a little boy. Brooke and Haley go shopping at the mall as Haley tries to drag Brooke away from expensive, unnecessary clothes and accessories she notices Brooke is looking dizzy, Brooke tells her it is because she gave blood to raise money. Unimpressed, Haley gives her an outfit to try on for the all ages night. The Tric club is ready for opening and Peyton and Karen gather together with Lucas to look at their successful business venture. As the two look at the place happily, they begin to panic that no one will come to their all ages night. Lucas drags them to the entrance and they see a huge crowd of people waiting, as Haley joins them looking out the door in fear of performing in front of the crowd. Having an alcohol break outside since she can't drink indoors, Brooke sits alone as Mouth prepares to ask her out, but he is interrupted by Felix and Theresa walking past her. Brooke insults Theresa as Felix worries about her, but Brooke says she is fine with being 'friends with benefits' but he should be with someone classier, Felix looks at her current state and says he went out with her so why not Theresa. Inside the club, Haley pulls Peyton to one side and apologizes and pulls out of the show as the crowd is too big and she is too scared. Disappointed, Peyton is forced to look for a suitable way to cover up Haley's pull out. Karen notices that Andy and Lucas are talking to each other, worried, she rushes over and is forced to introduce them, Andy realizes how big Lucas is, but they seem to get on together, to Karen's relief. Keith introduces Jules to Deb as his girlfriend as Deb congratulates him and hugs him. While they hug, Karen look across the room to see them thinking something is going on considering they were caught sleeping together. Lucas finds Anna and they begin to dance together, they enjoy themselves until Felix interrupts them, he found the picture of topless Anna and them two kissing. Felix begins arguing with Lucas as Anna breaks them up and takes Felix outside. Annoyed, Felix tells his sister that this is how the rumors start and this starts another reason off for them to have to move and it will be her fault, again. Peyton announces the first act of the night, Chris Keller. He gets on stage and begins performing but no one pays attention to him. Baffled, he begins to shout at his audience telling them they aren't ready for Chris Keller and then he walks off stage as everyone begins to boo at him. Peyton stops him as he gets off and yells at him to get back on stage. But he tells her that if he hadn't got off stage, she wouldn't be up there. Peyton turns round to find Haley on stage prepping herself to sing. She begins to sing 'It's October Again' and the whole audience stops to listen to her singing. Lucas thanks Nathan for getting her to do this, but Nathan assures him that it was all Haley. Peyton is shocked to think Chris Keller planned all this and when she asks he replies saying he isn't telling her. As Brooke returns back to the club drunk, Mouth takes his chance to ask her out. Still sneaking drinks from the bar, she tells Mouth that he is a great little brother and that more guys should be like him, upsetting Mouth. As Haley finishes her performance, the crowd give a massive applause. Anna finds Lucas and apologizes for her brother's behavior but Lucas doesn't mind. Upset with his failed attempt to ask Brooke out, Mouth confronts Felix with the way he is behaving towards Brooke. Felix pushes Mouth out the way, he asks why he paid for the dollhouse and let him give her it back when he doesn't care. Felix pushes him away again as Lucas stands in sticking up for his friend. Felix prepares to fight him, but Lucas pulls back as it is his mom's opening night. Felix doesn't though and they start to fight until Keith breaks them up and throws Felix out of the club. As the night draws to an end, Lucas apologizes for running his mom's night and Karen responds by grounding him. As Anna leaves, she gets him to call her the next day even though they are grounded. Andy approaches Karen and asks why she lied about the age of Lucas. Karen lied as she thinks the age gap is too big but Andy disagrees and kisses her. Recovering from her performance, Haley is congratulated and complemented by a load of party guests and celebrates with Nathan. Chris Keller asks her to record something together sometime and Nathan encourages her before she runs off to do an interview. As she does, Chris turns round to Nathan and asks him if he realizes how many of the boys at the party wanted to sleep with Haley, putting Nathan more on edge. Meanwhile, Mouth puts an unconscious Brooke to bed, as he does he tells her he loves her and sits by her. Felix walks in and lets Mouth go home, Felix asks Mouth if he likes her, but Mouth says that boys like him don't get girls like Brooke. Feeling guilty for his behavior before, he apologizes to Mouth who just asks him to treat Brooke right. Karen approaches Deb and asks if she slept with Keith, but Deb denies it hearing it is from Dan. Keith and Jules also make themselves exclusive. As Peyton and Haley finish for the night, they walk in the VIP room to find Rick, the manager who got Peyton to do drugs, is sitting doing drugs with a load of people, he tells the other Peyton is cool as she did some the other night with him, as Haley stares at her in shock. As Lucas arrives home, Felix is waiting for him, he tells him to stay away from Anna, as a warning, not an order. Memorable Quotes :"Tree Hill rule number one, people in this town tend to have really complicated histories" ::Peyton Sawyer to Anna Tagarro :"Sometimes marriage is about sacrifice. Maybe you're not taking a step forward as a basketball player, but you're taking two steps forward as a man" ::Whitey to Nathan Scott for not joining the high flyers camp :"Hey Theresa, nice dress. Why does it look so familiar? Oh I remember, because it used to be mine" :"Brooke, I asked you before I bought it, you said it was ok" :"Yeah well, that's before I knew how your ass would look in it" ::A drunken Brooke Davis to Theresa after selling her, her dress :"You did a really good thing for her Nate" :"No, she did it all by herself" ::Lucas Scott and Nathan Scott as Haley performs on stage :"Why can't guys be more like you Mouth? I mean, you're loyal, sweet, you bought my doll house back for me" :"It wasn't that big a deal" :"Yes it was, you know what you are? You are like a really great...little brother" ::Brooke Davis tells a disappointed Mouth :"You're lucky I'm not gonna do this in here" :"That's a pity. 'Cause I am" ::Lucas Scott and Felix Tagarro before fighting in Tric :"Good night Brooke, I love you" ::Mouth :"You like her huh?" :"Yeah, but guys like me don't get girls like her, and guys like you don't care" ::Mouth to Felix Tagarro about liking Brooke :"Stay the hell away from her" :"Is that an order?" :"No, it's a warning" ::Felix Tagarro threatens Lucas Scott after finding out he has been dating his sister Voiceover :"Oliver Windle Holmes once said, many people die with their music still in them, too often it is because they are always getting ready to live. Before they know it, time runs out" ::Lucas Scott (opening voiceover) Music * "You're At The Top (Hit List)" - High City Miles * "Hey Emma Lou" - Brett Walker * "On To You" - Day And Night * "Anything For You" - Luther Rustle * "All The Time" - D Note * "Alive And Amplified" - The Mooney Suzuki * "Walkie Talkie Man" - Steriogram * "The Death Of American Radio" - Radio 4 * "Dancefloor" - Star * "Let Me Fall" - Bethany Joy Lenz * "Stop The World" - Riddlin' Kids * "Just A Lonely Boy" - Lazy Stars * "Proof" - I Am Kloot This episode's title originated from the song Let The Reigns Go Loose, originally sung by The Get Up Kids. Trivia Glitches Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Keith Scott Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Felix Taggaro Category:Episodes featuring Anna Taggaro Category:Episodes featuring Emily 'Jules' Chambers Category:Episodes featuring Chris Keller Category:Episodes featuring Andy Hargrove Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Junk Moretti Category:Episodes featuring Theresa Category:Episodes featuring Rick